


Blood

by Skltnmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skltnmustdie/pseuds/Skltnmustdie
Kudos: 1





	Blood

Blood... Your hands, my hands. Death was finally here. It's in my hands. The ending life was in the wet soggy blood. The flight to the infinity was in the blood that couldn't clot.

Blood... Your hands, my hands. Did everything turn into thoughts or did infinity dry up? Tears were in the blood now. Thoughts were in my hands. I can see the love, sadness and the joy in the red flowing liquid. I was witnessing the drying up of the feelings. Life was flowing between my fingers.

The blood on the cold floor was embodiment of the lifetime that wasn't a part of life anymore.

Now I understand that every glance means something except yours and you were lying in front of me.

And blood... Your hands, my hands. I want to sing a song which can't be heard by healthy ears. I want to feel the mixture of your blood and my tears. I want to hear your last breath again and again.

I hear something... A familiar sound. It's my phone ringing, I'm picking it up. My eyes are still on you because you are the magnifical death. You are in the face of me and I can't stop watching you.

A familiar voice "You okay?"

I don't know what to say because i don't know if the sound that will come out of my mouth will make any sense to him.

I think he's calling for me "Gee?"

There's something in his voice. It's too loud and cracky. It's like a straight line but it suddenly goes higher.

"Gerard?!"

The haste of the line increased and it turned into a parabole a little bit. But i squeezed the blood in my hands and felt the texture of the blood.

The voice shouted "Fuck, i'm coming over."

Then the blur infort of me was gone and i started to understand everything. My eyes got bigger and I viewed the room. I grabbed the blood covered knife and stared at it. I could feel the pure shock. Then my lips started to move "No, no."

No!

I threw the knife away when i started to cry. I took my phone. When the blood in my hands got on the screen, I was even more scared. Frank was still on the line.

"Frank?!" i sounded more terrified than I expected. He asnwered "I'm coming Gee!"

"I'm scared Frank! I'm sorry! I'm so scared!"  
"It's okay baby. Stay calm. It's alright."

I stared at the body. His eyes were still open and there was no blood coming out of his neck anymore.

I kneeled and grabbed the wrist of the body with my unsteady hands and tried to feel his pulse. But no, as I said before it was a dead body.

I cried "No! He's gone!" I yelled toward my phone "Frank help me! He is dead!"

He was silent for a second because of the shock then he snapped "Gerard what have you done?"

The disappointment and despair in his voice made me nothing but cry. I cried till he arrived.

He stormed into house and stared at the body. I looked him with abegging eyes "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He sat next to me and hugged me without hesitation. He held my 'bloody' hands "Babe, we have to call someone. Tell me what happened. We need to call 911."

I glanced at the body and lost myself again "No we can't call anyone! I don't want them to take me again. I don't want to go there again. I don't want to leave you. Please don't let me go."

I started to pull my hair and scream.

He grabbed my shoulders "Gerard please calm down. We have to fix this."  
I shouted "We can't! I killed him. A dog tried to stop me and I killed it too! There is no way that we can fix it!"

Frank's eyes were filling up with tears and I could see a little bit of anger in his eyes. I was losing him. He was going to hate me. He hates me.

I wanted to kiss him. I suddenly held and kissed him. He was scared and staggered. He pushed me and separated our lips "Gerard you need help!"

I took the knife again. Frank pitched into me and grabbed my wrists "What the hell are you doing?"

I planned to stab myself. I could stop the voices in my head. I could be tranquil from now on.

Frank was holding me. But i was physically bigger and stronger than him. He cried "Gerard please don't. Please!". Tears were coming out of his beautiful eyes. He was trying to get the knife and that was creating another cut on his hands.

If I was in my right mind or out of my mind more, I could say something impressing about this guy who was trying to save his love no matter what. But i didn't. I pulled the knife harder and filled with ambition against him. I finally got the knife while creating a gash on his hand.

I pushed him and he stapped on the blood bath then slipped and fell. He was scared of me. His eyeballs were moving too fast and he couldn't feel the cut in his hand because of the adrenaline.

I stood up against him with the knife in my hand.

I was physically bigger and stronger than him. And during one of this crisis you couldn't even compare my strenght with his.

Blood... Your hands, my hands.


End file.
